Final Fantasy: An AU Story
by Cain Hargreaves
Summary: In this fantastic AU story, Sephiroth is a doctor. Cloud and Zack Fair are medical students. It's filled with drama and laughs. Try it. You may like it.
1. Chapter 1

Earl Cain: Greetings, everyone. I realize it has been awhile. I've been so very busy. Well let me speak a moment on this tale. This particular story involves the characters from Final Fantasy VII. It is an AU. I must warn you know, there are a lot of characters. Let's get started shall we?

**Disclaimer: **I do not own these characters. I wish I did but alas I don't.

Sephiroth walked in on his lover gleefully watching a movie. He smiled as the redhead turned and said, "Look! My newest movie is on DVD! Come watch it with me please?" He gave his famous pout and patted the spot on the couch beside him.

"Genesis," Sephiroth said in his deep voice, "I would love to, but Honey, I need a bath." He sighed, "I had to preform a surgery today, and it took nearly fifteen hours. Sorry I'm late by the way." He kissed his cheek. "I'll watch it later I promise."

The redhead followed and frowned, "Alright." He started the water and added two cap fulls of bubble bath. "I'll make dinner, you just relax." He kissed his lover's pale lips gently. "I love you Sephy."

Sephiroth quickly undressed and climbed into the bathtub, "Yes."

He ran himself ragged every single day. Even if he did, his face lit up in a smile whenever he thought of the redhead he loved. He'd been with Genesis for five great years and had lived with him for a year. His beautiful Genesis was an actor and model, and a damn good one too. He'd been in five movies in three years. His gorgeous love's pictures lined the walls of their expensive penthouse.

He, himself, was a renowned surgeon. He operated everyday and loved it. He earned great money, and they lived in the lap of luxury. However, Sephiroth had a deep dark secret.

Angeal, his lover of two years, was a professor of medicine in the local college. They'd met and immediately became the best of friends in a dog eat dog world. Their sexual relationship began soon after. Sephiroth knew it had to end soon as he loved Genesis so much.

It was pleasant and fun as hell, but he knew if he didn't break it off soon, he never would. He loved Genesis so much and had an important question to as his love. The response would affect their lives forever.

Zack walked into his small apartment and threw his bag to the floor. He was exhausted from a hard day of medical school. He was finally a senior though, and it had been a hard three years. The man turned and pulled the door open as he heard a knock, "Oh, hey, come in."

A beautiful blonde walked in, "I got the bee." He set the six-pack down and smirked at his best friend, "Did you see Professor Angeal's lunch today? A tall order of a doctor." He moved a folder to sit on the couch.

Zack rolled his eyes, "Cloud, Director Sephiroth is not a piece of ass to oogle. He is the best medical director and doctor the town had ever known." He snapped a beer off and then bit his lip before looking at Cloud, "Okay tell me what they did." He opened the drink he held.

Cloud chuckled, grabbing his own beer, "Hmm, wouldn't you love to know darling."

"Cloud! Tell me please?" Zack pleaded with puppy-dog eyes. "I'll help you study for your test on Monday!"

Cloud gave a sexy grin and lowered his voice, "Well, Angeal went down on him again. It was so hot and drool-worthy." He somehow managed to spill beer down his shirt. " Dammit." He pulled the blue fabric over his head.

Zack stared at the slightly defined chest and gulped. He had known Cloud for years, and his feelings had grown. He wasn't sure what Cloud would say if he knew. Cloud claimed he was straight as an arrow. Zack wasn't so sure about that.

The dark headed man looked his already drunk friend over and sighed. The blonde couldn't hold his alcohol at all. To jump or not to jump was the question. He reached over and ran a finger down his perfect chest.

Cloud giggled, "Zack, I need another drink before that." He opened it and took a small sip. "Give me a minute." He was soon screaming for more. This is what he had been missing for years. He loved boys. They both soon came and slept.

Sephiroth climbed out of the bathtub and dried off. He curled up next to Genesis on the couch to watch his movie. "It's wonderful, love."

In the latest movie, Genesis played a strung-out junkie in love. He was brilliant and believable. He also looked amazing as always and Sephiroth hung onto every word his love said. The love scene made him chuckled as Genesis made lots of over-exaggerated moans and noises. It wasn't worth any envy at all.

Genesis smiled and kissed him, "Thank you. I love you. I'm off to bed." He stood and soon Sephiroth joined him. It was cute.

**Earl Cain:** That's it. I know it's short but sorry. Read and Review please loves? ^^ Hope you enjoyed it. I love all of you. Bye.


	2. Chapter 2

Earl Cain: For a while there I didn't think anyone would like this story, then I found out at least one person did. ^^ Anyway let's get on with it.

Cloud's brilliant blue eyes blinked open and darted around the room. There was a pounding in his head; one that could only be associated with a hangover. He couldn't focus, and the sunlight streaming in through the window hurt his eyes even more.

After a moment of taking everything in, he noticed that an arm was tightly around his waist. A muscular arm... He turned and spotted his best friend, then let his thin fingers trace the features he knew so well. "Zack?"

The sleeping man pulled him closer and mumbled, "Cloud." He nuzzled into his friend's neck, "Cloud Cloud..."

The blonde tried to move away and felt a pain in his ass, "Ow. The fuck?" He then realized what was going on and blanched, "Zack! Zack Fair! Wake up this instant!" He couldn't remember being this mad at the man.

Zack's own blue eyes fluttered open, and he gave Cloud a tender smile, "Morning beautiful. Sleep well?" He was rewarded with a stinging slap to his face, "Ow! The fuck Cloud?" He pouted as he took in the sexy man in his bed.

Cloud's eyes blazed in anger, "Do NOT give me that look!" He blushed as he asked, "What happened last night?" He kept his hand poised to slap him again if he had to, but after seeing the man's gloomy look he lowered it. "Just tell me the truth."

"Well, Cloud, your drunk side is a slut for guys. I mean you practically begged me for it, so I gave in," Zack said quietly as he took the blonde's hand. "I'm so sorry. Forgive me Cloudy?"

"Great, so I'm a slutty heterosexual gay guy?" Cloud said and buried his face in his hands. He'd always been positive he was straight. "Zack, were you drunk?" Zack bit his full lower lip," Well... no not at all." He flinched as his friend exploded in anger.

"You slept with me even though I was drunk? If I weren't you best and only friend, I would kill you and charge you with rape!" But seeing as he was Zack's best and only friend, he just slapped him as hard as he could. "You motherfucking asshole!"

Zack pouted and sighed," Sorry,Cloud." He kissed him gently and smiled into it.

Cloud pushed him back," Jackass." He hid the blush and soft smile. "Fuck you." He was adorable.

This continued well into the morning, and their friendship survived the strange night that had taken place. It was even stronger than before the shared night of passion. Cloud slowly began to realized things about himself with help from his best friend.

Angeal smiled as he arrived in his classroom. He loved to teach. His own life hadn't been too good, but now he had students to help out. He put his bag on the floor beside his desk and smiled as his class came in, "Hello everyone. I see we're missing a few, but perhaps they shall be in shortly."

Sure enough, fifteen minutes later Cloud limped in and waved, "Hi Professor, sorry, my car had a flat." He sat in his usual seat and pulled his notes and book out.

Zack followed a few minutes later and sat quietly. He was quickly reprimanded by his professor, and muttered,"Damn you," to his blonde friend.

Angeal assigned a two page paper on anything they'd like in the medical community anyway and let them go. He was ready to meet his lover and had to wait until lunch. He taught two more classes before then..

Lunch came quickly and Angeal kissed his lover, " Hello Sephiroth." He smiled and sat to eat. "Yum. Sit and stay awhile."

Sephiroth remained standing and sighed, "Hi, um, we need to talk. I want to break it off. I like you and wish to continue to be your friend." He waited silently for a reply.

"Because of Genesis?" Angeal asked. "I see. Well, I suppose so, but remember that I'm always here for you." He watched the man he loved walk out and gripped his desk tightly.

Cloud wondered in, "Hi, um did you mean two pages on anything? You okay? "

"Yes and I'm fine."

"You wanna get a drink?" His student asked. He led him to his house and the two proceeded to get wasted.

Zack walked in a few hours later to a sight he's never forget. His friend was being fucked by their professor. He stared and saw Angeal shot him a look before cumming in the blonde. He cleared his throat, "Cloud?"

"Oh hi Zackie, you can't get mad because you did it last night," Cloud smiled at him sweetly. He then hiccuped.

"You really are a drunk slut," Zack said nastily only to be slapped across the face by the blond, who then passed out in his arms. He sighed and kissed his forehead, and put Cloud to bed. "There. Sleep well, love."

Angeal sighed as well, "I'm sorry. Sephiroth dumped me and I agreed to a drink. It went form there. I didn't even know you were together." He glanced at the man sleeping, "He's a sweetheart."

Zack explained what had happened, "Yeah, so when he's sober he's straight, and when drunk

* * *

he's gay... It's so stupid."

Genesis was waiting patiently, "He's late." He knew his love worked late into the night. He sighed and took a bite of his food. His new modeling pictures were in, and he knew Sephiroth would love them. He always did.

Sephiroth walked in twenty minutes later and smiled, "Sorry I'm late. I had to stop and get something." He handed the man a dozen roses and said, "For you."

Genesis gasped and took them, and one rose stood out. A diamond ring was around the stem, "Oh my god. Is that?"

"Marry me?"

"Yes!" Genesis squealed and hugged him tightly. "Oh goddess, I love you." He gently took the ring off, "Did you go to Aerith's?"

"I did and she was so happy to do it for me," Sephiroth chuckled. "So sorry I'm late. My date ran over."

Genesis hit him, "Shut up. And of course she was happy. She is my little cousin, and loves me and you both." He was carried into the bedroom, and his blue eyes turned lustful. "I love you."

"And I guess I love you," Sephiroth smiled. He made sweet love to the man... his fiancé. It was a perfect ending to a perfect day.

Earl Cain: Hope you enjoyed it. I loved writing it. I must go. Read and Review or I shall sic Riff on all of you.


End file.
